


The Dating Game

by OccasionalWriterHD



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Ending, Date Night, F/F, Fluff, Korrasami Valentine Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionalWriterHD/pseuds/OccasionalWriterHD
Summary: Korra plans to take Asami out on a lovely date night. Will the night go as planned? Or will some unnatural force get to dictate how the evening goes? Hopefully the Avatar does not ruin another Satomobile...------------------------------------A choose your ending fic! At the end of some chapters there will be the choice to go with option A or option B. Some will lead you to more shenanigans while others take you to a fixed ending. Do not fret! I am sure our two lovely ladies will enjoy themselves no matter which choice you make.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Kudos: 30





	1. First choices

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I decided to have some fun with this challenge and got a little too carried away (I sincerely apologize if this was pumped out late)  
> Here's how this story works. Each chapter may or may not give you the choice of choosing how the story continues. If it does not give you any options, congratulations! You completed an ending. Follow the flow of each given chapter so that the story is coherent. Do feel free to backtrack to read how else the night could have gone!
> 
> P.S Do tell me which ending did you end up with. Happy Korrasami Valentines Day Exchange! :D

Asami Sato is a woman who plans ahead. She has every event and day meticulously thought out and has everything noted down in her numerous notebooks and planners. She knows when the next big product launch for Future Industries is, she acknowledges that Bolin's birthday is coming in a few short weeks, and she could have sworn that she had cleared out her schedule this lovely evening to have some down time from her work. She was thinking of taking a nice bath, followed by finishing a recently borrowed cheesy romance novel and retiring early for the night. 

Then again, not everyone is as organised as Asami Sato. One such person was Avatar Korra. 

Especially Korra. 

A loud screech echoed across the Sato estate, prompting Asami to look out of her bedroom window, only to see a banged up Satomobile in her driveway. 

Korra stepped out of the car, looking up to face a very amused Asami. "I can explain..." 

"Please do," Asami leaned forward onto the window sill, chuckling at Korra's ridiculous antics. 

"I was wondering if the beautiful maiden by the name of Asami Sato would allow me to whisk her away for a nice dinner date?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
First choice of the night:  
If Asami should accept the invite, head to chapter 3!  
If the couple should stay in instead, chapter 2 is your go to!


	2. A change of plans

Asami would love to go on a dinner date with Korra, but the thought of having to interact with outside world was not the most enticing option in the world. 

Korra noticed the way Asami was leaning on the windowsill for support, the way she was forcing herself to act energetic and alert just like how she would at work. It finally clicked for the Avatar, Asami was probably really tired. A new plan had been formulated in Korra’s mind, one that will probably help with Asami’s stress and fatigue. 

"I've changed my mind, go clean-up for the night and I'll be back as soon as possible!" Korra leapt into the driver's seat and began to reverse out of the driveway, leaving a very puzzled Asami. 

Although a little skeptical, the CEO decided to take Korra's word and ran a bath. As she perfumed the bathroom with scented oils, Asami wondered what Korra was up to. A slight pang of guilt crashed over Asami knowing that Korra planned an evening outside together, but deep down she was grateful that the bender had decided to stay in the mansion instead. 

"Now, bubbles or no..." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Korra kicked open the Sato Mansion door, balancing a bag of takeout on one hand and a bag of last-minute items she had bought. Korra set the items down on the coffee table, listening to a calm, classical tune from deeper inside the mansion. She figured that Asami was still taking a bath and made her way to the bathroom. 

"Asami?" Korra gave the door a faint knock. "I'm back!" 

"The door's unlocked love." 

Korra pushed open the wooden door, glad to find her girlfriend relaxing in a warm bath, bubbles almost overflowing from the sides. 

"Enjoying yourself?" Korra asked as she took a seat next to Asami. 

"You have no idea..." Asami looked as if she was merging with the water, just barely keeping her head above it with a tired smile on her face. Korra gazed affectionately at the sight. 

“Did you have something planned for the night?” 

“I was planning on taking you out to dinner, but I had a feeling you would benefit more from some rest and relaxation instead.” Pulling up her sleeves, Korra squirted a generous amount of shampoo into her hand. 

“I’m sorry! You had this planned out and-” 

“Shhhh, my main goal tonight was to spend time with my amazing girlfriend. Outside or not, as long as you're enjoying yourself, I’m happy.” She began to run her fingers through Asami's raven black hair, basking in the soft sighs and purrs from her girlfriend. 

This was something Asami loved about Korra, her selfless nature and kindness was very admirable. Korra had definitely matured over the years, turning into this beautiful, thoughtful woman she was today. 

Asami felt the tension from the day wash away with every second she spent in the tub. The two spent a few minutes together, helping Asami wash up while Korra occasionally bent bubbles to funny shapes or to splash water at her girlfriend. 

“I’ll go ahead and change into more comfortable clothes and prepare dinner, join me when you're ready,” 

“Aww, and I was hoping you would keep the suit on, you look absolutely adorable.” Asami cooed. Korra rolled her eyes and attempted to hide her blush by splashing Asami one last time. Asami spent a little longer in the bathroom, washing away the remaining soap from her body. 

Asami stepped out of the bathroom, comfortable pajamas worn and fuzzy slippers on. Korra was seated at the couch in her signature white top and pants. Two takeout boxes and a paper bag awaited them as Korra fumbled with the new Varrick Industries Television. 

"Bolin gave me the disks for the latest Nuktuk movers, I was hoping we could watch them together?" 

Asami giggled and helped Korra power the television on, the Nuktuk adventures theme song announcing the start of the film. The pair snuggled up next to each other on the couch, Kwong's takeout boxes in hand with extra dumplings to share. Asami realized how hungry she had been throughout the day, devouring her noodles with as much gusto as Korra. 

Nuktuk movers were certainly not the most extraordinary shows out there, but seeing Bolin act out his exaggerated scenes made it all so worth it. They laughed till their sides hurt, they found themselves booing at the new villain, and they cheered when Nuktuk had rescued his one true love. 

Korra got up to put in the second movie, this time however, allowing it to fade into background noise as the couple paid lesser attention to the mover. Korra stroked her thumb across Asami's knuckles while ran her free fingers up and down Korra's arm. It was a rare treat to be able to just spend a few hours curled up next to each other. No one to save, no villain that needed to be stopped. Just the two of them in their home, enjoying each other's company 

Only minutes after the show had ended did Korra notice the soft snore coming from Asami. It was only a matter of time before the overworked women would fall asleep. Asami had curled up against Korra's side, clasping their hands together and intertwining their fingers. The avatar air bent a blanket from the bedroom and draped it over the both of them. 

Korra took a moment to study how peaceful Asami looked. A slight smile tugged at the corner of her lips, her breathing even and calm. The warm pair of hands clutching at her sides sent waves of affection throughout Korra. 

"Goodnight, my love," Korra whispered as she kissed Asami's forehead.


	3. Not all that glitters is gold

Of course Asami would let Korra take her out on a date. Korra could literally ask Asami to travel with her to the middle of the Si Wong Desert and she would thank her for it. Still, the engineer decided to have a little fun, just a little fun, for good times sake. 

"Hmm..." Asami placed a finger to her lip. "It's getting pretty late-" 

"I booked a reservation!" Korra interrupted. Booking a reservation? The avatar certainly planned this out well. 

"I dunno, I was just about to take a nice evening bath and retire for the night..." 

"I uhhh, I'm sure the restaurant we are heading to will be worth it?" 

"Maybe, but I'm not really in the mood to drive tonight." 

"I can drive! I rented this Satomobile from Future Industries just to drive you!" 

"You rented one of my own cars just to drive me to dinner?" 

"I mean, when you put it that way..." 

Asami finally decided to put Korra out of her flustered misery. "I was joking Kor, I'll be out in a few." 

As Asami disappeared from the window, Korra let out a sigh of relief. She was determined to show Asami a good time, it had been a while since the both of them were able to spend some quality time together. 

Korra smoothed the creases from her waistcoat. Opal really outdid herself when Korra requested something formal for this particular evening. The azure blue coat hugged her figure nicely without being too restricting. She had done up her hair in a short yet neat ponytail and finished everything off with a striking red tie. She checked her pockets; Keys? Check. Money that she had saved up just to pay for this overpriced dinner? Check. Satomobile driving manual haphazardly shoved into her pocket? Check. Korra busy pacing around the lot trying to calm her excitement and anticipation? Check and double check. 

Korra could have sworn Asami was taking her own sweet time getting ready for their impromptu date. Sure, this was really last minute but does Asami really need to take 20 minutes to put on a dress? 

"You seem to be a little excited over there," Korra turned to see Asami strutting over from the mansion. At that moment the avatar could have sworn that the world had achieved total balance as she took in the gorgeous view known as Asami Sato. Part of her jet-black hair was pinned up by a metallic red barrette, letting the rest frame her face. Her makeup was used sparingly, only to highlight and enhance her beautiful features. And that dress, it was similar to the one she wore at Varrick's wedding. But this time, the dress had a slit running down the left side, teasing hints of skin. 

"I- uhhh. Wow. Pretty." Korra stuttered. Real smooth Korra, real smooth indeed. Asami flushed slightly at the compliment. 

"Shall we be off then?" Asami gestured at the Satomobile behind them. Korra snapped out of her worshipping trance and rushed over to the passenger side to open the door. Once done, Korra leapt into the driver's seat and sped off. 

"Korra please slow down!” 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Korra was definitely violating the traffic rules. She had crashed into a lamp post on the way to pick up Asami, passed the speed limit a couple of times and ran two red lights because she was too busy looking at her girlfriend. 

It was a sheer miracle they managed to get to the restaurant. The impressive looking building was on a small hill right in the middle of Republic City, coated in white and gold paint with pillars supporting every corner of the eatery.

"Korra please let me do the parking," Asami had been nervously clinging to the door for dear life the entire trip, all she could pray for was for Korra to reverse into the parking space safely.

"Nonono! I got this!" 

"We're going to hit something." 

"I'm not going to-" 

"KORRA YOU'RE BACKING UP TOO FAST-" 

The Satomobile jerked forward. Behind the car a signboard fell over with a metallic clang. Asami winced at the damage caused, glancing over at Korra's embarrassed blush. 

"At least the car's fine?" 

"With all the dents you've put in this car, I would have to personally see to its repairs if it ever drives on Republic City streets ever again." Asami gave Korra a mock glare before giving her a quick kiss, letting her girlfriend know that her comment was just a joke. 

Korra hastily unfastened her seat belt, jumping out of the car to quickly rush over to Asami's side. With a playful bow Korra opened the side door. 

"Our dinner awaits us Ms Sato!" 

Korra took Asami’s hand in hers, leading the taller women to the entrance of this rather luxurious establishment. Outside stood two waiters, one managing the appointment book while the other led guests into the restaurant. 

"Allow me to guide you to your table Avatar Korra and Ms Sato," the waiter's voice struck a nerve with Korra. Something about that stuck up tone just irritated her to no end. 

With a gentle tug Asami lead Korra into the exorbitant restaurant. Waiters in posh uniforms pranced around tables full of diners in rather flashy attire. The waiter gestured at a table dead centre of the restaurant. Korra finally decided that staring daggers at the back of her current waiter would not help with the situation and busied herself by helping Asami into her chair. 

Korra began to scan the menu, struggling to understand the complicated names and exaggerated calligraphy. She looked up to see Asami doing the same, a practiced smile on her face as she flipped over the menu. 

"So...do you guys happen to have any Seaweed Noodles?" Korra nervously asked. 

The waiter snickered at the comment, "Here at the Di Mei Shi Restaurant establishment we only serve the most elusive and unique cuisine! Such simple and basic dishes are definitely not a staple here." 

"Tonight's special is the braised turtle duck paired with some fine Misty Palms wine exclusively imported just for tonight's dinner," that smug tone lingered in Korra's mind. 

"Ah! We also have a few rare imported meats from the around the world. Elephant Koi, Sea Slug, Arctic Hen..." The waiter continued to drone on and on about the exotic foods they have. Most of which seemed increasingly unappetising. 

"We also have Polar Bear Dog steak." 

Korra kicked the table in surprise. Utensils on the table clattered as Korra desperately grasped for the water jug. 

"We'll uhhh, we'll take a moment to decide on something," Asami blurted out as she worriedly glanced over at her girlfriend who was in a coughing fit. The waiter dismissed himself, leaving the two ladies to their own devices. 

Korra wiped the sweat off her forehead, clearing her throat and lowering her gaze to wallow in her embarrassment. Did that waiter really offer Polar Bear Dog meat? The thought of putting anything remotely similar to Naga sent another wave of shivers throughout Korra. 

A gentle hand soothed her own, rubbing a thumb across her knuckles. The comforting motion managed to calm Korra down enough to look up and face Asami.   
The CEO shot Korra a fond smile, something that made the her feel all fuzzy inside despite their current circumstances. For a moment Korra almost forgot they still had a meal to order. The avatar takes a quick look at the menu once again, hoping she could find something that sounded remotely familiar. 

"So!" Korra says a little too loudly. "What are we getting tonight baby?" 

"We really do need to work on the pet names Korra," Asami joked. "I'm still deciding if I would get tonight's special or something else..." 

Damn it, of course Asami would actually understand the menu and know what to order. Korra scanned through the second page. 

"The uhhh...." The hell is a Sorghum? "The Soregham sounds appetizing! Yes, the Sooragam sounds really good." 

"Korra, Sorghum is a type of liquor." 

The bender let out a exasperated sigh. She could not keep up this cool, suave façade up any longer. She lowered her menu and closed her eyes, trying to keep herself from exploding from total shame and anger. 

"Can I suggest something?" It was more of a statement rather than a question, just to get Korra's attention from the hole of embarrassment she had dug herself 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Damn those fancy restaurants!  
Should our lovely couple stay and make the best out of the situation? If so, off to chapter 4 you go!  
If they should ditch and head to somewhere else, chapter 6 will pique your interest


	4. At least the food is good

“I have a feeling you would enjoy number 19.” Korra looked at the mentioned dish. The menu did not have a picture or description of it. 

“Sami I can’t even read the name of this dish,” 

“Just trust me on this.” Asami shot a Korra a playful wink before calling the waiter over to place their orders. 

“We’ll have a number 19 and 12 please,” The waiter collected both menus and proceeded to the kitchen. 

Asami had picked up on how out of place Korra felt in the posh setting. It was sweet how Korra wanted to impress her and was willing to step out of her comfort zone just to please her. But if Asami had to choose, she would rather spend the night at the park, illegally fishing and watching Korra cook fish with her fire bending if it made her more comfortable. 

“Hey, to your right, 3 o clock.” Korra turned to where Asami was gesturing at. A table of 4, a mum and dad with their two sons. One of them had been trying to pick up a slice of fish for the past few minutes, holding a single chopstick in each hand as he stabbed, cut, grabbed and skewered the fish but to no avail. It was enough to get Korra to chuckle. 

“Another one at the table right beside us.” Asami whispered. A very excessively dressed lady was struggling to keep her jewelry from falling into her soup. 

“Sami, check out the table behind you.” Asami turned her head subtlety, taking quick glances at the poor old man who was eating from a mini clay hotpot. “Darn, there goes my abalone...” He grumbled. 

Korra took Asami’s hand in hers and squeezed gently. Korra wished she could give her girlfriend a big hug and pepper her face with kisses as a thank you. The air around them was no longer as tense as before. To Korra, it was no longer an uptight eatery, rather it was just another restaurant in Republic City, just with a better dress code. A different waiter had arrived at their table, balancing two plates on a metal tray. 

“For Ms Sato the Spicy Mushroom Pockets and for Avatar Korra, Ocean Kumquat broth with hand pressed noodles.” 

“Didn't the other guy said they didn’t serve “simple yet basic dishes”” Korra could recognize the familiar aroma of a sea prune broth. 

“Ocean Kumquats are just a subspecies of Sea Prunes, turns out their menu was so complicated even their staff don’t understand it.” Asami took a bite of her food which were awfully similar to dumplings. She was right, the food they served was just fancily plated and were given complicated names. 

Korra took a spoonful of broth, pleasantly surprised by its richness and flavor. Asami grinned at her girlfriend’s delight and continued with her own meal. It was nice to have an evening to themselves. They shared a few jokes and laughs, poking fun at that one particular waiter who had served them earlier. Once their meal was finished, Korra quickly called and paid for the bill, much to Asami’s surprise. 

“Thank you, for making this night infinitely times better than I thought it would have been.” Asami blushed at the compliment. 

“Please, I should be thanking you for taking me here.” Asami interlocked their fingers together as they walked out of the restaurant. Before they stepped out completely, a loud clap of thunder and lightning flashed before them. Soon after, rain began to pour. 

“It’s really pouring out there, should we wait for it to stop?” Korra looked to her girlfriend for an answer. 

“It’s not raining that heavily yet, I fear it might get heavier once we hit the road.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Looks like the weather forecast lied to everyone ;(  
Maybe waiting the storm out would be best, head to chapter 5 if you agree  
Avatar Korra and Asami Sato are perfectly fine handling themselves, chapter 8 is where they fight the storm and head home


	5. Waiting...

The pair had been sitting under the shelter the restaurant provided them for over 2 hours. The rain had only gotten heavier as time flew by. Asami had fallen asleep on Korra’s shoulder, too tired to stay up for a little longer. Korra could not blame her at all, the CEO had a long day. 

A few cars drove up to the restaurant, most of them were Taxi’s picking up the stranded diners. A brown car had pulled up in front of the couple. 

A chubby man wearing the Republic City transport uniform stepped out of the vehicle and made his way over to Korra. “Avatar Korra! The restaurant called for us to pick up the remaining diners and take them home, would you like a ride back to the Sato estate?” 

Korra glanced over at her sleeping girlfriend and nodded gratefully. The driver opened the door for Korra as she carried Asami into the car. The taxi took off and made its way to the outskirts of Republic City. The moving vehicle prompted Asami to stir from her rest. 

“Kor where are we-” Asami lethargically tried to sit upright from her resting position against Korra’s chest. 

“We’re taking a taxi home, just sleep my love, I’ll carry you to bed once we reach home.” Korra kissed the top of Asami’s head. Satisfied with her answer, Asami fell asleep once again. 

Korra had kept her word about carrying Asami to bed. The avatar carefully lifted her girlfriend and carried her up the stairs of the mansion. She let the sleeping woman onto the bed before waking her up for a moment. With the cooperation of a very sleepy Asami, Korra had managed to clean her makeup off with a wet towel and change her into sleep wear. Once Korra had done the same thing for herself, she quickly climbed into bed, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend and letting out a tired yawn. 

“Love you...” was the last thing Korra muttered before joining Asami to sleep.


	6. Narook's

"This place sucks," Asami whispered. 

Korra was surprised that Asami did not like the restaurant. Granted Korra was not having the best time but she thought Asami was enjoying the nice setting. 

Korra let out a low chuckle. Her chuckle turned into a cackle, and then into a howl. She could care less about who could hear her obnoxious laughing, all she wanted was to let it all out. Asami was puzzled by Korra's reaction, but her infectious laughter had Asami joining her in seconds. 

"I swear," Korra wheezed. "I spent all this time planning the absolute perfect date because you deserve the world Asami." Korra banged her fist on the table, attracting the attention of even more patrons. 

"But you're right! This place SUCKS! I'm sorry I even suggested bringing you here. The people here are evil..." 

"This place isn't...the best, but it's not that bad," 

"Love, they tried to serve us Naga meat. Jerks, the lot of them." 

"You're right. Let's ditch." 

The couple left the restaurant, still laughing at their earlier misfortune. Asami quickly took the driver's seat and at this point, Korra had given up on trying to do everything for Asami. It was definitely better for the raven-haired CEO to take them to their next destination safely. 

The engine roared to life; a low hum accompanied the dying down laughter between the two women. The car eased its way out of the car park and made its way to the outskirts of Republic City. 

"So, where to?" Asami began. 

"I was thinking of getting some vegetarian water tribe food if that's okay with you. I'm still gagging at the thought of eating Polar Bear dogs." Korra placed her hand over Asami's, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I may or may not be hinting at a certain stall..." 

Asami giggled at her not so subtle girlfriend. "Narook's?" 

"You know me soooooo well." Korra sighed. 

Without the stress of crashing or running over something, the pair were able to share some playful banter and flirtatious comments. Amongst the blushing and the mock offence, Korra found herself beginning to relax. It was no longer about making this the best date humanely possible, it was about sharing this lovely evening with her beloved, and she was confident that this was possible. 

The car slowed down as they neared the small establishment. A few diners were beginning to stream out of the restaurant, some satisfied with their meal, others with takeout boxes in hand. Asami parked the Satomobile a few blocks away from the eatery. 

Asami could feel the excitement radiating off her girlfriend, it had been a while since they had eaten here with their busy schedules and outside commitments. Asami took Korra's index finger in her hand and allowed herself to be led into the shop. 

The staff recognized the couple immediately, leading them to the back of the shop and into a cosy booth in the corner of the shop. 

"The usual? Avatar Korra and Ms Sato?" An old woman took small steps over to their table, a sweet smile on her wrinkled face as she held two cups of steaming tea and a teapot. 

Korra quickly took the two cups of tea from Mrs Narook. "Thank you for the tea, you really don't have to-" 

"This is my new blend, tell me how it tastes." 

They both took a small sip, enjoying the flowery notes and the warm liquid soothing their throats. 

"It tastes wonderful," Asami praised. The elderly women reached out to pinch Korra's cheek affectionately before pouring refills for the both of them. 

The founder of the restaurant himself, Narook Lee burst out of the kitchen, two bowls in hand as he made a beeline to the table. 

"My mother saw you two walking over and I decided to prepare your order in advance." Lee explained. "Dumplings and sea prune stew for Ms Sato and Narook's signature noodles for Avatar Korra." With a bow, Lee rushed back into the kitchen, leaving the two women with their meals. 

The pair ate in silence for a while, enjoying the simple yet hearty meal. As usual, they would share their meals, Korra playfully swiped a dumpling from the small plate while Asami stole a spoonful of noodles in retaliation. Korra attempted to snatch another dumpling, but Asami had strategically asked for a side of chili oil, effectively drenching the remaining dumplings. 

“You monster...” Korra hissed. The avatar could handle mildly spicy food, but Asami’s spice tolerance was so high Korra could never compare. 

“Only because you couldn’t keep to your own bowl,” Asami teased. 

“Hey! You took my noodles too!” 

“A fair trade for a dumpling.” 

Korra sank further into the seat, sulking at her inevitable defeat. Asami giggled at sight and fished out a dumpling that was not covered in the spicy sauce. 

“I was joking Kor,” Asami held out the dumpling with her chopsticks which Korra accepted gratefully. 

And that was how the night went on. Sharing their food, catching up on what was going on in their lives. Hours had gone by, their stomachs full and hearts content. A large boom brought their attention outside of the restaurant. 

A sudden shower, not uncommon but certainly not expected. The rain began to pick up, prompting shop owners to take their signboards and posters down and into the shops. Asami got up to distribute towels to the refugees seeking shelter in the shop while Korra helped Lee to bolt up the windows. 

“If you don’t mind, you could wait for the storm to pass or stay till the morning.” Lee suggested. Korra was confident in Asami’s driving skills, but rainy weather sure was unpredictable and definitely not the safest option. Korra glanced outside at the heavy rain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Narook's: best restaurant ever?  
Heck it, might as well wait for the rain to pass right? On the train to chapter 7  
Maybe going straight home is the best idea. Oh well, chapter 8 it is!


	7. An unconventional place for sleeping

Asami had made herself comfortable beside Korra, snuggling up against her side and resting her head on the Avatar’s chest. The soft pitter patter of the rain was calming while the warmth from Korra’s body heat made Asami felt safe and loved. Rough fingers threaded through her hair, lulling Asami closer and closer to sleep. 

“If you keep that up, I won’t be able to stay awake and drive us home,” Asami let out another yawn. The day certainly had been fun, but it was getting very late and the fatigue from her work has finally caught up with her. 

“Then sleep, Lee said we could stay here for the night,” Korra reassured. 

“I can’t believe we’re sleeping in a noodle shop,” Asami chuckled lightly. 

“First time hmm? 

“You mean to say this isn't something new to you?” 

“I’m sure I’ve slept in at least one dining establishment in every part of the world.” 

“You...” Asami yawned again. “You need to tell me that story sometime,” 

“I will Sami, I will.” Korra placed a tender kiss to Asami’s temple. Korra shuffled in the wooden booth, allowing the CEO to snuggle up right next to her. 

Lee turned off the lights, ready to retire for the night. Asami felt her eyes begin to flutter shut. With a gentle squeeze to Korra’s hand and a final yawn, Asami allowed herself to drift off to sleep...


	8. Home sweet home

Faint giggles echoed throughout the Sato Mansion as two women stumbled inside to shield themselves from the rain. The CEO had managed to get them home safely with the help of Korra’s earth and water bending. 

"I can't believe you drove us home without a car roof," Korra placed another kiss on to Asami's cheek. 

"It's your fault for renting a Satomobile without one!" Asami playfully pushed Korra aside as she took off her heels. 

"I didn't know it was going to rain," Korra quickly bent the water from their soaked clothes and hair. "Like, come on. Do we really need to have roofless Satomobiles?" 

"Yes, you should know how dreadfully hot and stuffy the roofed cars can get, not everyone likes to drive in an oven." Once dry, Asami reciprocated the earlier kisses. 

"You're not wrong, but wouldn't it be great to have a Satomobile that can detach its own roof? Ah today's a nice day I'll just remove the roof and stuff it in the back somewhere!" Korra began to imitate an overly dramatic voice as she gestured wildly. Asami laughed at the scene unfolding, until an idea struck her. 

"A Satomobile that can change roofs..." Asami placed her finger under her chin, eyebrows furrowed in utmost focus. Detachable roofs are not the safest option, one could just fly off and hit something, but a movable roof... 

"Sami, please. Bad work brain, today's supposed to be a relaxing day.” Korra began to drag Asami to the bathroom. 

“A roof changing car spirits why didn’t I think of that earlier!” Korra could see the cogs turning in Asami’s head, whatever she was thinking off can wait. A quick shower and a change of clothes was in order. 

Once they had cleaned up, Korra had to hold Asami down from making a beeline to her office. “I swear Sami it can wait till tomorrow!” 

“This could revolutionize the transport industry forever!” 

“The transport industry can wait one more night, Avatar Korra here demands cuddles from her overworked girlfriend.” 

It took a lot of pouting and tickling for Asami to come to a compromise. With a sketchbook and pencil in hand, Asami began to doodle new Satomobile designs while Korra sprawled across the bed and laid her head on Asami’s chest. 

After finalizing a promising sketch, Asami looked down to see Korra dosing off. With a smile, Asami turned the bedside lamp off and deposited her sketchbook in the drawer. Sleep came easy as she felt herself melt into Korra’s embrace.


End file.
